


Final Fantasy 7 Remake: Tifa Bound in the Back

by ED3765



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gag, Hentai, Kidnapped, gagged, hostage, kidnap, tiedupandgagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Something I started for a contest entry, but contest fell out so here is just a short version of it.
Kudos: 10





	Final Fantasy 7 Remake: Tifa Bound in the Back

Warning, the story does contain rape elements, do not read if you have issues with that:

\-------

Tifa hummed happily as she focused on setting out the glasses from out under her bar for the night rush to come which she only had one helper for the night. Considering Barret and his men just left for the first of many dangerous missions, she couldn't help but glance at her little helper Marlene and feel a bit sorry for this situation as the young girl was currently wiping down all the tables. 

"Hrrmm..." Tifa muttered to herself as she thought things over as she kept on focusing on her glasses, which before long two young punk dressed males came waltzing into her tavern. 

"Hi there, feel free to have a seat!" Marlene told them, soon grabbing a few menus that listed their drinks as she handed them to the men who sat down. 

"Thanks, little girl," the taller male of the group said as they conversed with themselves, Tifa keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't get rough or mistreat her little helper. Which before long the shorter one of the two called Marlene over. 

"Say little girl, mind detailing this for me?" he asked as Marlene looked at where he pointed, creating a fun conversation as she knew the menu rather well and how Tifa did the drinks. As they talked, the taller male soon stood up and walked over to Tifa who had been wiping down her bar counter. 

"Hey there, nice night isn't it?" he made small talk as Tifa merely gave her best customer service smile. 

"It is, what will the poison be tonight?" Tifa asked as the man smirked and leaned in close to her so only they could hear each other. 

"Well, what it will be tonight is you obeying me, for you see my partner has a gun in his jacket aimed at that little helper of yours, you do anything to anger me and he fires point blank at her, got it?" he explained softly as Tifa's cheery mood quickly turned deadly and glaring. Her hand that had been laying on the countertop balled up with her fingernails scratching the surface as she glanced past him and indeed saw his partner grip something in his jacket. 

" _Marlene only has 23 HP and a gun does at least 30 HP in damage...._ " Tifa thought grimly and had no phoenix downs that she could use as she soon glanced back at the taller male who had a shit grin on his face. 

"What do you want?" she hissed as the man chuckled lowly. 

"You'll see, for now tell your little friend you need to get something from the back with my help and that you will be gone for a long while and mind the floor, got it?" he said as Tifa gritted her teeth. 

"And he won't do anything to her?" 

"We're only interested in someone who has what you have going on," he remarked while eying Tifa's large breasts as she tsk loudly and soon glanced past him again. 

"Marlene sweetie, I got to get something from the back and this guy will be helping me, mind the front and don't come back unless I call you..." Tifa called out to her as she was still helping the first man with the menu. 

"Alright!" she called out innocently as Tifa looked back at the first man with a deadly glare and soon the two of them stepped into the back and well out of sight. 

\---------

"Ngngn, gaaah!" Tifa gasped out as the moment they were out of sight, the man had forced her wrists behind her back, tightly binding them together with a black leather belt and then shoved her forward, causing Tifa to stumble forward and land roughly onto an old table with her large breasts cushioning the landing. "Gaah, haa, what’s your deal?!" Tifa hissed out while flipping herself over as the man soon stood over her grinning. 

"Hey hey now, I scream one word and a gunshot will follow it, so you will play nice, got it?" he stated as his hand glided over Tifa's chest, soon running through her long hair which he enjoyed the smooth silky feeling of it. 

"Look, just take my money or booze and get the hell lost!" Tifa demanded while pulling at her belt restrain roughly which made her grunt from the tight pain she felt. The man soon chuckled as he soon forced her white and black tank top upwards, wrapping it above her large breasts which came bouncing out into view. 

"I don't think you want me leaving with these..." he remarked gleefully as his hands grasp both her large breast mountains and began to fondle and grind them together happily. 

"Ngng, gaah, n-nooo, don't be rough..." Tifa moaned as she bit her lip, not wanting to cry out and be heard. 

"Awww, is the big titty bar lady going to scream? Why don’t you ask me to shut you up?" he asked while patting his crotch. 

"Wha-What?" Tifa asked confused as the man soon roughly pulled on her hair. “Gaah!” 

"I said, beg to suck my cock!" he barked lowly as Tifa now whimpered and frown, fearing such a request but knew they held Marlene hostage. 

"May... May I suck your cock..." Tifa asked as the man rolled his eyes. 

"I suppose that will do..." he muttered while forcing Tifa to her knees, before long he unzipped his pants, his long manhood came throbbing out which he soon forced deeply into her mouth. 

"Mmghhggkckck!" Tifa gagged on it, as the man wasted no time in thrusting away into her mouth, deep throating her from the start. "Gakckc kgkakg akckck akckc mgmggkkgm!" Tifa gagged on it hard as the man grasped her by her head, forcing her to bob hard and fast on his cock. 

"Come on, use a bit of that tongue now!" he barked as Tifa whimpered out, doing her best as she moved her head faster and faster. Which before long she felt a jolt from the cock as it exploded cum all over the back of her mouth. 

"MMMGMGM!" she cried out as he soon pulled out, quickly wrapping a nearby white towel between her lips to keep all the cum in. “Nrnrrmmghghpmphpmmm!” 

"Be sure to swallow it all..." he ordered while taking some rope to further bind Tifa's upper chest. He wrapped the rope above and below her large breasts and knotted it off, and then forced her back onto the table. 

"Mpghgpm?!" she groaned out confused before her eyes widen in horror as he took a knife and waved it in front of her. 

“Heheheh, ready?” he said while rubbing the knife along her cheek skin and slowly down her neck and between her breasts, going further down her body. 

“Mrmphmm…” Tifa whimpered as he soon cut away her skirt and white panties, revealing her glistening pussy. 

"Now let’s enjoy ourselves..." he said grasping her black sock clad knees and began to thrust away into her pussy hard. 

"MMRMRMRMRMR!" Tifa screamed out through her gag, managing to keep her voice down enough for no one to hear her from far away as he thrust away into her pussy. “Mmmmphpmmmmm!” she kept crying out as their crotches slapping together as he moaned out in joy. 

"Fuck yeah, tight and wet, I knew you would be!" he remarked happily as switch his grasp to her large breasts, now grasping them tightly as he kept thrusting away at her. He kneaded her breasts hard, his fingers squeezing all the way into her mounds as much as possible as he enjoyed the jiggling reaction from his thrusts as his palms grind against her harden nipples. 

"MPHHPM! MPHPHPM! MPHPHPM! MMMMMMMM!" Tifa screamed out over and over through her gag, the man forcing his cock as far as he could as he began to moan loudly. 

"Just a bit more!" he cried out as before long they both orgasm strongly. 

"MMMMMMMM!" Tifa screamed along with the man's joyful cry with him soon pulling out with cum oozing from Tifa's pussy. "Nngngmmmmmm," she moaned weakly in defeat as the man chuckled. 

"Round two tits?" he remarked as Tifa shut her eyes, wishing the others would return from their mission soon as he kept having his way with Tifa for the next hour. 

\---------

"Did you enjoy it?" Marlene asked hopeful as the second man nodded his head upon finishing the drink Marlene had made since Tifa was still busy. 

"Yes, that was very good, you’re not half bad at this!" he happily remarked as his partner stepped out from the back. 

"Sorry for the long wait, your friend sure had a lot of boxes that had to come down, heheeh...." he chuckled walking over. 

"Odd, Tifa should have said something sooner," Marlene remarked. 

"Well, she might have more, we'll stop back later to take care of them, my friend needs his turn..." the first one said with the second man grinning and nodding. "Oh, Tifa said she will be busy for a while back there and not to go back, for any reason..." he ordered as Marlene looked confused but nodded. 

“Okay!” she said while cleaning up the table. 

As Marlene tended to the Bar duties, she was unaware that Tifa was still on the table in the back. Which her ankles were crossed together and tied with rope with the rope tied to the table legs to keep her put. Also attached to the rope bonds was a long vibrator that rested heavily on Tifa's pussy, buzzing away leaving Tifa to moan and squirm on the table. 

"Mmmmphpmmmmm!" she moaned out with darken eyes, the man promising to return which filled her with dread. Though she tried to ignore the nagging pleasure from the toy, knowing she had to get free before being found like this. 

"See ya!" the two men soon bid Marlene farewell and began to talk once outside. 

"How was it?" the second man asked. 

"Awesome of course, we just need to get those guys we keep seeing hanging around the joint to vanish, then she will be all ours," the first one said. 

"We'll come up with something, maybe pin them for some kind of crime or something, the second man remarked, both of them chuckling as they intended to revisit Tifa very soon. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started for a contest entry, but contest fell out so here is just a short version of it.


End file.
